Destinados
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: Haru lo había abandonado y para cuando se dio cuenta ella ya estaba en los brazos de otro hombre. Pero él no era un cobarde, así que se dispuso a reconquistarla. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** ¡hola! ¡Acá estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic! Este ya lo había empezado en el 2015 y por suerte ya lo terminé XD

Es un fic corto, así que lo voy a subir seguido.

Sin más a leer…

 _ **Haru**_

Nunca pensé que estaría preparando mis maletas y cerrando bajo llave mi amor por ti, solo para dejarte en libertad. Siempre creí que nuestros sentimientos iban en la misma dirección, que tú me amas como yo te amo, pero desgraciadamente las vendas en mis ojos cayeron y la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua helada, tan helada que todavía estoy tiritando por la tristeza, el miedo a perderte y a estar sola.

De un momento para otro vi tus verdaderos sentimientos, y yo tratando de complacer todos tus deseos, yo solo estaba tratando de enamorarte de nuevo. De que me ames, que me digas un "te amo" como solías hacerlo, y no un "yo también" que repetís cada vez que te digo esas dos palabras que para mí significan tanto.

Definitivamente nunca más voy a estar completa, me vas a faltar en mis mañanas, en mis tardes y en las noches.

No voy a poder abrasarte como solía hacerlo, ya nunca más voy a poder sentir tus besos, tus caricias, cuando recorrías mi cuerpo con tanta dedicación, pero al final de todo debí suponerlo.

Tus demostraciones de amor fueron disminuyendo, convirtiéndose en algo monótono, como ni un solo beso al despedirte solo con un adiós te bastaba, pero a mí no, los abrazos desaparecieron y con ellos todo tu amor.

La soledad fue solo lo que me dejaste y yo me despertaba con temor, preguntándome si ese día te ibas a ir, si me ibas a abandonar. Pero nunca sucedió, todos los días eran una mala replica de lo que una vez tuvimos, lo que sentís es una mala replica de lo que una vez sentiste.

Si me voy ¿me vas a extrañar?, por más que me destroce el corazón, sé que no vas a pensar en mí en lo más mínimo.

Tus besos eran de pura pasión, nuestro primer contacto de nuestros labios fue hermoso, mis pernas se sentían como gelatina, me aferre a tu cuello y agarre un poco de tu cabellera plateada, en ese momento quería fusionarme con tu cuerpo, quería acariciar tu cabello y amarte por el resto de mi vida.

 _"Gokudera-kun nunca va a dejar a Haru sola ¿no?"_

 _"Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, Haru"_

Y lo cumpliste, nunca te alejaste de mi lado, a pesar de que ya no sientes lo mismo, nunca me abandonaste.

Saber que ya no me amas, me está matando, por eso no puedo estar a tu lado, porque a pesar de todo quiero que

seas feliz. Eso es el verdadero amor ¿no? poner primero la felicidad del otro antes que la de uno mismo, y si tu felicidad no está a mi lado, eso está bien, por más que me pese y me duela hasta en el alma lo acepto.

Me pregunte eso todas las noches que no te llegaban mis caricias, mis besos, mi pasión. Y en esa cama tan grande solo yo estaba jugando el juego del amor.

Solo yo amaba.

Y a pesar de todo no te odio, nunca podría odiarte, ¿me odias por tener que estar atado a mí?

Si me odiaras nunca podría soportarlo, sería como lanzarme a un vacio sin fondo, donde yo caería eternamente, donde no habría luz ni sonidos, no habría nada.

Por eso te dejo, para no sufrir más esta agonía, para que no me odies.

Miro por última vez esta casa que tantos recuerdos tiene, nuestros recuerdos, nuestros momentos.

Sé muy bien que ya me tendría que haber ido antes de que llegaras, pero no pude evitar que lo hicieras.

Veo tu cara de asombro, yo solo agacho la cabeza y paso a tu lado para salir de esa hermosa casa que nos acogió, que fue al hogar que tanto idealice.

Trato de llegar al pomo de la puerta, pero tu mano me detiene, agarrando la mía y el calor de tus manos me paraliza por un momento.

¿Porque tienes que hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es?

Simplemente te miro con mis ojos acuosos y las lágrimas a punto de salir. Me soltaste y yo sigo mi camino hacia la puerta.

Y una vez que salga seremos libres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:** Hola! Acá les traigo otro cap de este tan poco agraciado fic. Si, ya sé que no es el más bonito del mundo, ni el más atrapante, ni el mejor redactado… ¡Pero es el primero que termino con más de un capitulo! *3*

Seeeee soy patética.

Bueno ya con el tema del fic, el siguiente es más largo y esta muuuucho mejor ya que lo hice como hace un poco más de un año (porque este fic lo empecé hace como tres años) y es muy similar a mi forma de escribir de ahora.

Por cierto, cambie de Summary porque el que puse era una mi%#&* (estaba muy dormida cuando lo hice)

Jeje

Sin más a leer…

Gokudera

Cuando era joven, solo creía que ella era una mujer estúpida, más bien un estorbo. Pero fueron pasando los años y la vi con diferentes ojos. Ya no era la amiga ruidosa que se ponía disfraces extraños, empezó a ser la amiga que siempre estaba a mi lado para terminar siendo la mujer que no salía de mis pensamientos.

Me levantaba y me preguntaba " ¿ya se habrá despertado?", desayunaba y me preguntaba " ¿que estará comiendo? ¿Se está alimentando bien?", me iba a trabajar y volvía a preguntarme" ¿que estará haciendo?", regresaba a mi casa, me acostaba y antes de cerrar los ojos me preguntaba "¿con quién estará soñando? ojalá que yo esté en sus sueños"

En ese entonces culpe de todo a mis hormonas, a alguien tenía que culpar por ese comportamiento tan "herbívoro" como dice el friki de las peleas.

Y entonces ella se fue, la perdí…

Cuando no la tenía solo vivía una vida monótona, que palidecía a lo que fue cuando estaba a mi lado. Nada era más satisfactorio que el estar al lado de ella. Nada era más satisfactorio que oler su perfume y embriagarme con su calidez, cuando sentía su cuerpo perfecto pegado a mi espalda, esa era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que podía llegar a sentir, más satisfactorias, era como si ella fuera el hogar que siempre anhelé.

Hasta que un día me di cuenta que ya no era lo mismo que antes, ya nada era como antes. No tengo idea que paso, pero me atemorizaba el pensar en no amarla. Algo que nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza. Llego el día en el que ya no la extrañaba, en el que miraba a otras mujeres y sentía el deseo que una vez sentí cuando estaba con ella. Me empezó a gustar otra mujer, quería estar con ella, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño, no quería dejarla.

Llegaba a casa y la veía con su sonrisa esperándome, con sus extraños relatos y sus características risas.

Si amaba a otra ¿por qué no podía dejarla? Ni yo lo entendía, hasta que la vi marcharse, ya no sonreía y sus ojos estaban llorosos. No supe cómo reaccionar, pero por más que me doliera, tenía que dejar que se marchara.

Sabía muy bien que ya no me pertenecía.

Y después de que paso un tiempo me di cuenta de que la amaba. Las caricias de otras mujeres no las sentían, ya no sentía absolutamente nada, cuando estaba solo en esa casa que compartimos, llena de recuerdos que me atormentan todos los días.

Todo empeoro cuando vi a Haru tan cerca de Yamamoto, los celos surgieron como un volcán en erupción.

Quería ir corriendo, envolver su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos y darle un beso que hace que sus piernas se derritan y su corazón no deje de palpitar. Pero no pude, simplemente me quedé mirando cómo se iba con Yamamoto, y la alarma empezó a sonar cuando vi la sonrisa de él. Si, esa sonrisa que estoy seguro que yo ponía, esa sonrisa de un loco enamorado. Me di la vuelta y prendí un cigarrillo.

Va a ser un largo y duro trabajo tratar que vuelva a mi lado, pero definitivamente no voy a perder a la única mujer que amo.

 **Notas finales:** ¡espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Ciao ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Hola! Realmente me encanto hacer a Yamamoto, no sé por qué, pero fue el que más inspiración me dio :D

Gracias por sus Reviews a angelacorus y a Guest (en la app no aparece nombre, solo dice invitado)

Sin más a leer…

Yamamoto

Cuando la vi en mi puerta, con los ojos rojos, el rostro empapado por el llanto, su mirada triste y su maleta, solo unas palabras se me vinieron a la mente _"maldito Gokudera"._ La hice pasar, hablamos, yo la escuché mientras ella me explicaba todo entre sollozos. Yo solo la abracé, la sostuve en ese momento tan doloroso, era lo único que podía hacer.

Cuando la veía mientras dormía, con su rostro tan calmado, el deseo que había enterrado hace mucho tiempo surgió devuelta, para solo traerme más tormento.

Me había prometido no interferir en su relación, en hacerme a un lado, ¿todo fue en vano?

Me gustaría que no fuera así, porque su felicidad es lo más importante para mí, por eso ahora que la tengo voy a darle la felicidad que Gokudera no pudo darle.

::::::::::::

Ya hace tres semanas que está en mi casa, los dos hacemos casi todo juntos, vamos a comprar, preparamos la comida, limpiamos la casa, miramos películas juntos y salimos a pasear juntos. Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que me di cuenta cuando dejó de ver la pantalla del televisor y miró su celular, de pronto tu rostro estaba rosa y en tus labios se formó una sonrisa.

—¿sucedió algo? — le pregunte mientras paraba la película.

—¡Hayato me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que quiere encontrarse conmigo-desu! — dijo Haru sonriente, eso hizo que mi pecho se oprima y sienta un terror que jamás pensé sentir. Realmente no quería perderla.

—¡Genial! — conteste con una sonrisa de lo más boba — ¿cuándo se van a ver?

—Mmm no lo sé, me dijo que yo decida el día —

—jajajaja me alegro por ustedes — le dije sonriente, mentira, no me alegro ¿se puede ser más hipócrita?

¡No!, no voy a permitir que él la aleje de mi lado, puede que suene egoísta, pero Gokudera perdió la oportunidad de estar a su lado, ahora es mi turno. Y es una oportunidad que no voy a dejar pasar, le sonrío y reanudo la película.

Tengo que pensar que hacer para que no vuelva a su lado.

::::::::::::

Decidió que el mejor día para encontrarse sería un domingo y a eso de las tres de la tarde se reunió con él. No quise seguirla, si lo hacia lo más seguro es que Gokudera se diera cuenta. Espere paciente y dos horas después regreso.

Cuando paso por la puerta pude ver su ceño fruncido, su rostro reflejaba la duda, suspiro y me miro. Ella sonrió y en ese momento sentí como toda la habitación en la que estábamos se iluminaba, me dijo "Estoy de vuelta" y yo le contesté "Bienvenida" y a pesar de que no sabía que era lo que hablaron, estuve más tranquilo cuando vi cómo se tiraba en el sillón y prendía la televisión. Ya no pedía permiso cuando se adueñaba del control remoto o cuando sacaba las cacerolas y se disponía a cocinar, prendía las hornallas y cuando ya tenía todo sobre la mesada para empezar, se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina y me llamaba.

Y yo me sentía a gusto con todo eso.

::::::::::

La segunda vez que le mando un mensaje para que se encuentren, los dos estábamos almorzando en un restaurante de comida típica italiana, irónico ¿no?, le gusta la comida italiana y está enamorada de un italiano (bueno, mitad italiano). Me dijo que se iban a encontrar en el mismo bar que la otra vez, no me atreví a preguntarle si se iban a reconciliar, simplemente no pude, quería seguir fingiendo algo que realmente no éramos.

Esta vez se juntaron un sábado y cuando regreso, como la otra vez, tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de duda y desconcierto. Tampoco pregunte ese día que es lo que había pasado, solo esperaba a que ella me lo dijera.

Nunca lo hizo y así paso el tiempo, ya habían pasado dos meses y ella se instaló en mi casa como si fuera a vivir en ese departamento para siempre.

Obviamente esa idea no me desagradaba, realmente quera tenerla en mi casa.

En mi vida

::::::::::::

Hasta ese momento, solo cruzaba las palabras necesarias con Gokudera y solo hablábamos de trabajo. Todo empeoro el día en el que él trajo las cosas que ella había dejado en su casa, cuando abrí la puerta con solo los pantalones puestos y nada que me cubra el torso, fue un verdadero poema ver su rostro con una expresión entre consternación y enojo (más acercado a pura ira). Apretó la caja que sostenía en las manos y comenzó a temblar, por un momento sentí su rabia, pero intente ignorarlo, cuando le pregunte que quería, me entregó la caja y se fue por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos sin despegarse del suelo.

—¡hahi! ¿quién era Takeshi? —me preguntó, parándose justo atrás mío y un escalofrió me recorrió por la espalda cuando sentí su respiración. Nunca nos dimos cuenta, pero de un día para el otro nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres y no nos avergonzaba mostrar una que otra parte de nuestro cuerpo. Una mañana me levante, me saque la remera para estar más cómodo, me vio y no dijo nada. Otra mañana llego a la cocina con una remera demasiado grande y algo descolorida que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y sin nada más abajo de eso, que su ropa interior. De hecho, cuando se agachaba o alzaba los brazos me quedaba embobado viendo sus piernas y como sus nalgas estaban cubiertas con esa ropa interior de encaje.

Esta decidido, soy un pervertido.

—Gokudera te trajo esto — le conteste a la vez que me daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta. Baje la vista y pude ver como sus pechos se movían al ritmo de su respiración. Ella solo miraba la caja, estaba tan concentrado en el sube y baja de sus pechos que no me di cuenta cuando ella agarro la caja y se la llevo.

Los días pasaron y con Gokudera hablábamos mucho menos de lo que lo hacíamos antes, el no dijo nada al respecto de que Haru esté en mi casa. Creo que él no se quiso dar cuenta de que esa dirección que le dio era de mi casa, porque él sabe muy bien en donde vivo.

Era un jueves a la noche, los dos estábamos sentados frente al televisor y con dos cajas de pizza en el medio de los dos, cuando sonó su celular, escuche como al atender saludaba a Gokudera, sonrió y solo contestaba con varios "si". Ya no quise saber más nada, miré para la pantalla y subí el volumen para no escuchar la vos de Haru, realmente estaba molesto y me sentía con la loca necesidad de hacer un berrinche solo para llamar su atención.

A los pocos minutos se paró atrás de la televisión y la desenchufo, la mire más enojado que antes, pero mi enojo no era nada comparado con su cara de furia. Y por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, esa noche termine durmiendo en el sofá, ¿cómo demonios termine en el sofá, si mi cuarto esta vacío?

::::::::::::

Íbamos por los seis meses y ella ya se había adueñado de toda mi casa, en el baño había tantos productos para mujeres que de solo contarlos me daba dolor de cabeza, de a poco la decoración de la casa paso, en su mayoría, a ser de colores rosa y pastel, ella me elegía los trajes cuando me los ponía para ir a trabajar y se apropió de tres de mis camisas y los usa para dormir.

Justo ese domingo en el que decidió salir a encontrarse con Gokudera, había comenzado a llover con tanta fuerza que me asuste, y temí a que le pasara algo malo. Se podía apreciar el silencio abrumador y cuando el reloj marco, exactamente, una hora desde que salió por la puerta, del reloj salió un pajarito y de su pico salió algo parecido a un "cu-cu". Mire irritado el dichoso reloj, que tanto le gustó cuando lo vio en esa feria del centro de la ciudad y lo compro sin siquiera preguntarme que opinaba de que un pajarraco este, a cada hora, haciendo "cu-cu cu-cu". Al cabo de diez minutos, en el que miro con una ola asesina al maldito reloj, me doy cuenta que me encanta como revoluciono toda mi vida y realmente ahora no se si podría vivir sin que ella este a mi lado. Sin pensármelo dos veces agarro mi saco y un paraguas y salgo corriendo a la calle, no tardo ni cinco minutos en encontrar la cafetería (cuando a la segunda salida me dijo la dirección, realmente me quede sorprendido por lo cerca que esta de casa), cuando miro por los grandes ventanales del lugar la veo sentada en una mesa de dos, Gokudera está sentado frente de ella y la agarra la mano mientras le dice algo. Ella solo agacha la cabeza y como si supiera que estaba ahí, mira para los ventanales, nuestros ojos se encuentran y me regala una sonrisa.

A los segundos la veo salir de la cafetería, se para debajo de mi paraguas y sin preguntarme me agarra de la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa.

 **Notas finales:** Estoy pensando en hacer una continuación de este fic pero con Tsuna y un OC.

Ciao ciao


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** _Haru~ Haru~_

Hola! Les vengo a traer un nuevo cap, esta vez la narradora es Haru.

El otro día estaba tratando de recordar algo importante que Kyoko haya hecho o dicho, pero lo único que recuerdo es que siempre se ríe de esa forma tan kawaii :S

Pienso que Amano-sensei pudo haberles dado un papel más importante a las chicas.

Haru

Ese día me vi a mi misma deambulando sola por la calle, con una maleta y me di pena. No quería ir a un hotel yo sola, pero tampoco quería ir a la casa de mis padres o a la de mis amigas, al fin de cuentas, no quería dar lastima.

Así que solo se me ocurrió ir a la casa de Yamamoto y ya sé que mi parte racional (la poca que tengo) me decía que no tengo que meterme en la casa de un hombre que vive solo. No es que desconfié, era simplemente algo que te inculcaban desde chiquita "una señorita no debe de andar sola con un hombre que no sea su padre, hermanos o pareja", si uno lo piensa es chistoso como algo tan viejo, como ese dicho, se metía y se sigue metiendo en las cabezas de las niñas. Pero eso ya no me importa, en ese momento solo quería tener a alguien con quien llorar, que me consuele y me mire amablemente como si realmente le importara. Cuando llegue al edificio, una pareja

estaba saliendo así que me metí, no sin antes ver como se agarraban las manos y se decían cuanto se querían, eso solo hizo que me largue a llorar más que antes. Cuando toque la puerta y me abrió un sonriente Yamamoto no lo dude ni un segundo y me abrase a él, por ese tan ansiado consuelo que necesitaba ¿a dónde se había ido la Haru tan decidida de antes? seguro por el retrete, o salió espantada al chocarse con la realidad.

Yamamoto me escucho, me consoló y en ese momento me di cuenta de la tranquilidad y paz que trasmite. Fueron pasando los días y cada vez me sentía más segura con él, más cómoda pero la tristeza no se iba del todo.

Y cuando estaba en unos de esos días en los que ni te acordas de los malos momento, Hayato quiere que nos encontremos. No niego que estaba saltando de la felicidad, porque pensé que quería que sigamos como amigos, como esas relaciones que terminan y a pesar de todo siguen siendo amigos y se alegran cuando el otro encontró a esa persona importante. Cuando lo tuve enfrente y sus palabras pasaron por mis oídos, los procesé por unos segundos solo pude decir:

—Perdón Hayato, ¿me lo volverías a repetir?

—Mujer tonta— susurro, pero lo pude escuchar a la perfección— quiero qué volvamos a estar juntos.

Si, definitivamente los amigos después de una relación solo existen en las novelas. Me quede callada, la verdad no sabía que decir, así que solo me levante de mi asiento y me fui a la casa de Yamamoto. Claro que nos vimos otras veces, él acepto el ser solo amigos, que fue un alivio para mí, ya que tenía la extraña sensación de estar engañando a Yamamoto. Un sentimiento sin fundamentos, pero así me sentía, me sentía con el poder de decidir sobre él y para cuando quise reaccionar, tanto él como la casa, ya estaban moldeados a mi gusto. Extraño, porque ni con Hayato fui tan extremista como para decidir hasta que ropa iba a usar. En esos momentos era cuando me sentía poderosa, cuando amaba cuanto él dependía de mí.

Cuando le dije a Hayato que estaba enamorada de otra persona, por unos momentos no dijo nada, estiro su mano por sobre la mesa y la puso sobre la mía. Me dijo que no podíamos olvidar ese amor que tuvimos, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero yo ya había tomado la decisión y no había marcha atrás, por eso cuando vi a esa persona especial para mi parado bajo la lluvia, no lo dude, así bajo esa hermosa lluvia y me aferre a él como si fuera el ultimo salvavidas en un océano.

¿Cómo es que pude olvidar completamente a una persona que amaba en solo unos pocos meses?

Eso era algo que no podía decirlo con palabras, pero lo sentía en mi corazón cada vez que miraba a Yamamoto Takeshi.

 **Notas finales:** ¡Ya el próximo cap es el final! XD

Estoy escribiendo el Fic que le va a seguir a este *3*

Gracias por leer.

Ciao ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Hola! este es el último capitulo, lo tuve que volver a hacer porque realmente no me gustaba el que escribí hace mucho. Espero que haya quedado aunque sea un poco mejor :)

Sin más a leer...

* * *

Yamamoto

La distancia entre esa cafetería a casa era corta.

Bastante corta.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos cambiamos de ropa, estábamos mojados. En más de un sentido, sin embargo, logre tranquilizar mis impulsos; pero más allá de eso, estaba tranquilo de que no se haya quedado con Hayato. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que estaba traicionando a mi amigo… sin embargo era algo que ya no se podía evitar. Y realmente no quería cambiar las cosas.

Ahora todos somos adultos, ya no somos más esos niños que iban perdidos por la vida. Esta fue mi decisión y realmente no me arrepiento.

Haru entro al comedor con solo una camiseta mía y podía ver sus blancas piernas ir de acá para allá.estaba preparando algo para comer y yo solo me quede mirandola como el idiota que solía ser.

"¡Hahi! ¿sucede algo?" preguntó algo confundida.

No soy el mejor con las palabras y sabía muy bien que si abro mi boca se puede mal interpretar todo lo que diga; así que solo me acerque hasta donde estaba ella y la bese.

Normalmente en las películas funcionan. Bueno… en la realidad no tanto. Ella se apartó un poco impresionada, lo podía notar en su mirada. No sabía muy bien que hacer, a pesar de que tuve novias, siempre fui un poco tímido y muy vergonzoso.

Salí de la cocina, ella me llamaba. No le preste mucha atención. Solo no quería que viera mi cara de vergüenza. Por un momento me sentí como un adolescente dando su primero beso.

Pasó una hora y al fin pude salir de mi cuarto. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá mirando muy entretenida la televisión y entre sus piernas había un plato con sopa. Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me dedico una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" negué con la cabeza. Me senté cerca de Haru. Ella simplemente me sonrió y volvió su atención a la película y a la sopa. Mire su silueta, tan delicada, tan hermosa, y volví a pensar el hecho de que Gokudera realmente fue un idiota al darla en bandeja de plata. Su pequeña y delicada mano se posa en mi rodilla y la mueve un poco, yo la miro (esperando algo supongo) entonces realmente me sorprende cuando ella se acerca y sus rosados labios se presionan contra mi boca. Ella se acerca más, hasta quedar sentada sobre mi regazo, apoyo mis manos en su cintura y la froto suavemente y despacio. Presione un poco más contra sus labios y se separaron un poco, pero fue lo suficiente para meter mi lengua. Haru suspiro y el beso se profundizo un poco más.

Y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos tirados en el sofá, ella tiene sus enormes ojos marrones sobre mi y yo le devolví la mirada, apenas podíamos respirar. Mi boca termino en su cuello y empece a besar esa blanca piel.

La verdad no me acuerdo el momento en el que terminamos desnudos y yo empujando dentro de ella, los dos gemíamos tanto, que al final nos quedamos sin voz.

* * *

Ya pasaron cuatro meses desde que oficialmente estamos juntos y dos desde que esta embarazada. Cuando me dio la noticia no lo podía creer y estoy malditamente feliz de tenerla a ella y a nuestro hijo por nacer. Hace mucho que ya no veo a Gokudera, al parecer siempre se mantiene ocupado, eso es lo que me dice Tsuna. Supongo que Gokudera ya sabe que Haru y yo vamos a tener un hijo y supongo que por eso me evita, de alguna forma me quede con el amor de su vida, esta esperando a mi hijo y dentro de poco nos vamos a casar.

Para cualquier persona todo eso seria un golpe muy duro y de hecho estoy esperando el día que me ataque .

Haru dice que va a ser una novia de junio, pero no estamos en junio ¿eso tiene sentido? Para un hombre no lo tiene, pero estoy tan endemoniadamente feliz que no me importa que se la pase todo el día y toda la noche hablando de los preparativos de la boda y del bebe. Prácticamente no podemos caminar por nuestra casa ya que esta invadido de cosas para el bebe, Haru dice que es necesario, yo no lo creo así ya que un bebe crece y no necesita tantos cambios de ropa o tantos juguetes. A veces creo que los armarios van a estallar de tantas cosas. Ya para cuando iba por el séptimo mes ( fue cuando me di cuenta que camina como un pato y cuando se lo dije como broma termine en el sofá por una semana) sus amigas invadieron nuestra casa y se quedaban practicamente todo el día.

"¿Qué saben de Gokudera?" pregunte mientras tomaba un sorbo de Sake. Por suerte Kyoko se quedo con Haru así me podía ir tranquilo con Tsuna y Ryohei a tomar unos tragos.

Lo único que se es que Gokudera se va de misión en misión y solo tiene contacto con Tsuna.

"Le di unas vacaciones" contesto Tsuna, mientras revisaba el celular, seguro es su esposa, a veces puede llegar a ser muy controladora "a pesar de que se negó rotundamente, tuve que amenazarlo con sacarle su puesto de mano derecha.

"Jajaja no creo que se haya creído eso ¿no?" pregunte mientras Tsuna negaba con la cabeza.

"Claro que no pero cuando vio que llamaba a Hibari-san diciéndole qué si quería ser mi segundo al mando, Hayato salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso y a la media hora ya estaba tomando un avión a dios sabe donde" de pronto los tres estallaron en risas.

"¡Eso fue extremo!" grito Ryohei

"Realmente me tiene preocupado y me gustarían que vuelvan a ser amigos"

"Nunca nos peleamos" conteste mientras bebía lo que quedaba del sake y tenia razon, porque realmente nunca tuvimos oportunidad de hablar de nada. Simplemente sucedieron eventos desafortunados. Capas suena egoísta pero estoy contento de que él se peleara con Haru.

Por que ellos nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, solo me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta mucho antes.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Esto es todo, si me queda un poco de tiempo y si tengo algo de ideas voy a escribir algo de Tsuna y su esposa (que obvio no es Kyoko)

Ciao ciao~


End file.
